Ghuls by Night (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 15)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 29 thumb|120px|right|Seite 30 thumb|120px|right|Seite 31 thumb|120px|right|Seite 32 thumb|120px|right|Seite 37 thumb|120px|right|Seite 38 thumb|120px|right|Seite 39 thumb|120px|right|Seite 40 thumb|120px|right|Seite 41 thumb|120px|right|Seite 42 thumb|120px|right|Seite 43 Das Totenreich des Itzacuan ist eine Spielhilfe zu Shadowrun. Inhalt und Aufbau Dieser Beitrag handelt von den Maya und ihre ganz eigene Form der Magie. Dieser dritte Teil ist in der Ausgabe 15 als eigener Beitrag mit eigener Überschrift vom ersten Teil abgetrennt. Diese Trennung folgt der Aufteilung im Original zwischen Ausgabe 3 und Ausgabe 5. Der zugehörige und ebenfalls abgetrennte Beitrag Im Elend der Puyallup-Barrens ist in Ausgabe 5 genauso abgetrennt als eigener Beitrag. Dieser Beitrag beleuchtet den Haupt-Schauplatz und die entsprechenden Geschehnisse. Bilder und Illustrationen Einige Illustrationen sind für die Neuauflage dieses Beitrags durch Janny Timm neu erstellt worden. Bei der Illustration Ghulkopf handelt es sich um einen Ausschnitt der Illustration Ghule für den Titelkasten. Die Illustrationen von Katja Engler, Mayawächter sowie der Umgebungsplan stammen aus Logbuch 5. Ebenso Roland Röpnacks Illustration Mayapriester, die ein Ausschnitt einer Illustration aus der gleichen Ausgabe ist. Querverweise Dieser dritte und letzte Teil der Spielhilfe von Lars Redeligx ist eine überarbeitete Fassung der gleichnamigen Spielhilfe aus Logbuch 5. Die inhaltliche Überarbeitung haben Frank Lohmann und Roland Röpnack durchgeführt. Dieser Text ist für eine bessere Lesbarkeit im Fanzinearchiv in die zwei Teile Umgebung und Pyramide aufgeteilt worden. Quelltext 150px "Ghuls by Night" oder Die Macht des Itzacuan Mayas in Shadowrun #Teil: Umgebung #Teil: Pyramide Hier nun treffen die Shadowrunner auf das Zentrum des Machtbereichs, den der MayaPriester in Puyallup aufgebaut hat. Die Grenzen des Gebiets, das sich bald zum Alptraum der Spieler entwickeln könnte sind: 40te Straße / 7te Avenue / 43te Straße / Houston Boulevard. a. GESCHICHTE Bevor die Macht der Mayas dieses Gebiet veränderte, war es ein wichtiger Teil des Puyallup Wohngebietes. An den Straßen, die es eingrenzen, läßt sich erkennen, daß es aus neun Blocks bestand. Der größte Teil dieser Blocks wurde von Wohnblöcken dominiert; im Zentrum befanden sich jedoch eine alte Kirche, die St. Christopherus Kirche, ein Friedhof und ein Park. Im südwestlichen Block hatte sich ein Supermarkt der Dee's Delight Food Kette niedergelassen. Als das ganze Puyallup Gebiet langsam zu einem Slum verkam, wurde dies nach und nach auch hier spürbar: einige der Wohnblocks gingen in Flammen auf und Anfang der 40er Jahre machte Dee's zu, da die paar Credits, die sich in der grauen Einöde noch verdienen ließen, nicht mal dazu ausreichten, um die Sicherheitskräfte zu bezahlen, die den Supermarkt gegen die täglichen Überfälle verteidigten. Als Itzacuan 2048 nach Seattle kam, waren die alte Kirche und einige Wohnblocks in der Umgebung noch intakt. Der Priester entdeckte, daß das von ihm lokalisierte Magiezentrum genau im Friedhof der St. Christopherus Kirche lag und faßte einen genialen Plan. Itzacuan hatte herausgefunden, daß es in der Kirchengeschichte einmal einen verwirrten Prediger gegeben hatte, der eines Tages, angeblich mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen, Selbstmord vom Kirchenturm, von dem er sich hinab stürzte, begang. Itzacuan ließ den blutüberströmten Leichnam des Predigers als Illusion erneut auf dem Kirchenturm erscheinen. Die Bevölkerung erinnerte sich an die alte Geschichte und wähnt die Kirche noch heute als verflucht. Als Tage später der Prediger verschwunden und die alte St. Christopherus Kirche von einer Nebelwand umgeben war, paßte das nur in dieses Bild. Im Schutz des Nebels konnte Itzacuan mit seinen Gefolgsleuten eine Stele (s.o.) errichten, mit deren Hilfe nun die Macht Ix Chels in Seattle wirken konnte. Im Laufe der Zeit hat der Maya-Priester seinen Machtbereich bis auf die Größe des oben genannten Gebiets ausgeweitet. Der Nebel wallt noch immer an seinen Grenzen und jeder halbwegs normale Chummer achtet verdammt drauf, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Innerhalb der Grenzen seines Reichs hat Itzacuan die Realität mit Hilfe seiner Magie verändert. Pinienwälder und Hügel erinnern an Mittelamerika und werden die Chummer sicherlich verwundern b. ORIENTIERUNG "Wenn geheimnisvolle Nebel wallen Schritte durch das tiefe Dunkel hallen Vom Kirchturm dreizehn Schläge in der Nacht verkünden, daß das Totenreich erwacht" (Vers aus "Im Reich der Schatten", von Talirin Assjud, Elf-Dichter, erschienen 2050 bei Purple Plex Publications, Los Angeles) Über verlassene Ruinen und Grasfelder, durch Wälder und über Hügel hinweg führt der Weg zu Itzacuans Pyramide. Im folgenden sind die einzelnen Abschnitte ,,der verfluchten Zone" beschrieben (s. Karte). Die verschiedenen Gebiete werden dabei zuerst beschrieben. Anschließend folgen (bei einigen Abschnitten) Infos über besondere Aktivitäten während der Nacht. Abschließend folgt ein kurzer Abriß der in diesem Gebiet typischen Begegnungen, resultierend aus der Beschreibung plus "Zufallsbegegnungen". Er soll dem SL eine Idee für den ungefähren Verlauf dieser Begegnungen geben. 1 - NEBELWAND Vor den Spielern steht eine wabernde Nebelwand in der Luft. Grau-silberne Schwaden formen die Grenze zu Itzacuans Reich. Die Nebelwand ist 3m tief und normalerweise SOm hoch. Sollten die Spieler versuchen die Wand in größeren Höhen zu untersuchen, so kann sich der Nebel an dieser Stelle auch nach oben erweitern. Unternehmen die Spieler den Versuch, Itzacuans Reich zunächst aus der Luft zu erkunden, so werden sie beim Überfliegen des Gebietes feststellen, daß sich hinter der mysteriösen Nebelwand lediglich eine verkommene Ruinenlandschaft verbirgt. Was die Runner (noch) nicht feststellen können, ist die Tatsache, daß es sich bei der Ruinenlandschaft um eine perfekte Holographie handelt, die von der Luftraumüberwachungszentrale aus der Pyramide an die obersten Grenzen der Nebelwand projeziert wird. Die Holographie kann jedoch durch sehr gute technische Ausrüstung entlarvt werden. Nicht wahr, Chummer ? Je nach Essenz wird den Runnern im unterschiedlichen Maße klar, das die Nebelwand auch für die astralen Gesetze der ihnen bekannten Welt eine Grenze ist. Der Nebel strahlt ein ganz anderes Gefühl von Magie aus - dunkler, tiefer. Beim Durchschreiten der Nebelschwaden verstärkt sich dieses Gefühl noch und Magier sind sich nun völlig sicher, daß sie sich in einer Dimension mit anderen Magieaxiomen befinden. Ansonsten scheint das Durchqueren des Nebels keine Folgen zu haben. Dem SL sei gesagt: Die Nebelwand ist die mystische Grenze zu Itzacuans Reich. Sie schließt das Reich ein, in dem seine Maya-Magie wirkt und in der ER bestimmt, was Realität ist. Die Auswirkungen auf Magier in der Gruppe sind im Abschnitt Magiewirkung beschrieben. 2 - VERLASSENE RUINEN Die Blocks im Nordwesten, Westen und Südwesten (s. Karte) der Pyramide liegen in Schutt und Asche. Es ist erkennbar, daß hier einst Wohnblocks gestanden haben,von denen im Jahr 2050 aber nur noch ausgebrannte Betongerippe übrig sind. Die einst grauen Wände dümpeln, schwarz angekohlt und teilweise eingebrochen, trostlos vor sich hin. Durch Berge von Schutt, Asche und Müll können die Shadowrunner das Schlachtfeld erkunden. Die Wohnblocks wurden aus verschiedenen Gründen zerstört. Einige fielen ihren eigenen Besitzern zum Opfer, die noch einmal ordentlich bei der Versicherung abkassieren wollten, als die Gegend langsam verkam und die Immobilien an Wert verloren. Derselbe Grund also, der schon die Bronx in den 80ern des letzten Jahrhunderts in Flammen aufgehen ließ, chummer! Andere wurden durch Einwohner Puyallups angezündet, die sich für ihre kaputte Zukunft rächen wollten. Und auch der Humanis Polidub gehört zu den Brandteufeln. In letzter Zeit haben die ,,Concrete Havocks" (Streetgang, s.o.) die Ruinen für sich entdeckt. Vielleicht haben die Runner es schon erfahren: Bei den Havocks darf nicht jeder mitmischen. Warcry, ihr Anführer, hat nämlich beschlossen, daß nur der würdig ist, ein echter Concrete Havock zu sein, der es wagt, mit seiner Maschine durch die Nebelwand zu fahren und mit einem Stück Beton (concrete) aus den Ruinen lebendig zurückzukehren. Natürlich ist Warcry nie selbst im Reich des Maya-Priesters gewesen und bei den Horrorgeschichten, die diejenigen erzählen, die durch den Nebel auf die andere Seite zurückkehren, würde er es wohl auch nie wagen.... Die Stories von riesigen Monstern, dunkler Magie etc. entbehren allerdings der Realität. Das einige der angehenden Havocks die Mutprobe nicht bestehen und das Röhren ihrer Maschinen langsam in der Dunkelheit erstirbt, liegt vielmehr daran, daß Itzacuan die Eindringlinge bemerkt hat und die Ruinen seid geraumer Zeit von einigen Wächtern sichern läßt. 700px BEGEGNUNGEN 2.1 - MAYA-WÄCHTER Zwischen Schuttbergen brennt ein kleines Feuer in einer alten rostigen Tonne. Einige Gestalten, die eine Mischung aus moderner Kleidung und Roben tragen, suchen die Wärme der Flammen. "Beiß in den Staub, Ketzer. Für IX Chel" (die Wächter sprechen Alt-Maya) Die Wächter werden die Runner noralerweise (aber was ist im Plex schon normal, Chummer?) für Mitglieder der oben genannten Streetgang ,,Concrete Havocks" halten und versuchen, sie mit ihren Waffen einzuschüchtern. Je nach Situation versuchen sie auch, die Gruppe auszuknipsen oder für Itzacuan gefangen zu nehmen. Werte: siehe unten Maya-Wächter, Ausrüstung zusätzlich Infrarot-Feldstecher, es sind bis zu 5 Wächter anwesend. 2.2 - CRY-HAVOCK-ANWÄRTER Jenseits der Nebelwand ertönt das dumpfe Dröhnen mehrerer Motoren. Es kommt näher, wird lauter und lauter und scheint dann einige Zeit vor der Nebelwand zu verharren. Schließlich bricht der gleißende Strahl des Scheinwerfers einer Harley Scorpion durch den grau-silbernen Schleier. "Live to ride, ride to live, dreakhead!" "Concrete Mania! Hey ihr Typen ich will nur 'n Brocken von dem Scheiß-Beton hier!" Gangboß Warcry läßt mal wieder jemand "die Mutprobe" ablegen. Während der arme Chummer bei all den Stories über das Reich hinter dem Nebel gar nicht weiß, was er von den Runnern halten soll, wartet der Rest der Concrete Havocks auf der anderen Seite der "Grenze". Normalerweise versucht der Rocker nur, sein Stück Beton zu ergattern, wenn nun aber noch Itzacuans Wächter und die Spieler anwesend sind, dürfte die Situation je nach SL Entscheidung ja recht spannend werden. Werte: 5. Gangmitglied, "Puyallup", Abschnitt c 3 - WOHNBLOCKS Neben Ruinen in mystischen Reich Itzacuans gelegen, gleichen die Wohnblocks im Nordwesten der Pyramide riesigen, grauen Grabsteinen auf dem Friedhof der Neuen Welt. Sie sind Überreste aus der Seattle-Realität und wurden vom Maya-Priester nicht verändert. Die Wohnblocks gleichen (baulich) somit genau denen in den Puyallup Barrens. Der Zustand entspricht dem der verlassenen Wohnblocks (siehe Puyallup Barrens, Abschnitt b). Vielleicht hat Itzacuan vor, die Gebäude irgendwann einmal als Erweiterung seiner Kommandozentrale zu nutzen, zur Zeit stehen sie jedoch noch leer. Trotzdem lassen sich in den Wohnungen, wo Möbel und wertloses Zeug auf dem Boden verstreut liegen, einige Gestalten antreffen. Zum Beispiel halten sich hier Teile der Wächter auf, die die Ruinen patrollieren. Einige von ihnen versuchen, in den verlassenen Wohnungen ein bißchen Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor ihre Ablösung kommt. Andere sitzen an einem der Fenster und warten darauf, eine Ladung Tod aus ihrer FN HAR ins Freie hinaus zu ballern, falls die „Concrete Havocks“ auftauchen sollten. Auch die Ghule des Friedhofs unternehmen immer wieder mal einen „Ausflug“ in die Gegend und statten den Wohnblocks dabei einen Besuch ab. 250px BEGEGNUNGEN 3.1 GHUL-RADAU Die Runner schauen sich gerade in den Wohnblocks um, als sie auf eine Wohnung aufmerksam werden, in der, nach dem Lärm zu urteilen, eine Party gefeiert wird. "Oh. Was machen wir denn da draus ? Einen Hut, eine Brosche, oder eine Flugeidechse... Hahaha. Hicks. Prost Leute ". "H ey. Heute abend machen wir in Puyallup mal wieder richtig was los." Einige der Ghule vom Friedhof sind mal wieder unterwegs. Für die Runner bietet sich ein schräges Bild: Die Leichenfresser tragen schwarze Lederklamotten und Nietenarmbänder. Und da sie die Sonne absolut nicht abkönnen, haben sie natürlich alle ihre schwarzen Sonnenbrillen auf. In der Ecke dröhnt ein Ghetto-Blaster, während die Jungs Pläne für eine abendliche Tour durch Seattle aushecken. Sie haben schon einige Flaschen der Alkohol Lokalmarke „Soya Spirit“ hinter sich und kriegen nichts davon mit, falls die Runner sich beim Lauschen nicht zu dumm anstellen. Die Infos, die sie hier bekommen, reichen aus, um den Ghulen bei ihrem Plan ein dicken Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen und bei jemand, der somit verschont bleibt, etwas gut zu haben. Sollten die Runner angreifen, so haben die Leichenfresser aufgrund des Alks einen Mod. von +2 auf alle Zielwürfe; auf den Kampflärm könnten die Wächter aber aufmerksam werden.... (SL Entscheidung). WERTE 5 Ghule siehe „10.) Friedhof“ 3.2 UNERWARTETER FREUND In einer Wohnung hat sich ein junger Söldner eingerichtet. Er steht am Fenster und scheint die Umgebung mit einem Fernglas zu beobachten. An einer der Wände ist eine handgemalte Skizze der Umgebung zu erkennen. "Wer an diesem Ort nicht auf seiner Seite steht ist mein Verbündeter." "Das Amen auf seinen Lippen wird vom Feuern meiner Ingram begleitet werden." John Lee Vahlen ist der „verlorene“ Sohn des letzten Priesters der St. Christopherus Kirche. In frühen Jahren hatte sich John mit seinem Vater zerstritten und Seattle den Rücken gekehrt. Er wurde Söldner und hat erst kürzlich vom Tod seines Vaters gehört. Wieder in Seattle hörte er von dem Fluch, der auf der Kirche laste. Nachdem er die Gegend eine Zeit lang beobachtet hat, ist er davon überzeugt, daß da irgendwas im Busch sei und daß sein Vater umgebracht wurde. Als letzte Ehrerbietung hat er ihm geschworen, daß der Mörder teuer bezahlen werde. Der SL kann diese Zufallsbegegnung einsetzen, wenn die Runner vor einer harten Mission in Itzacuans Reich stehen oder in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Vahlen hat die Gegend beobachtet und sein Wissen (SL-Entscheidung) sollte den Spielern in jedem Fall eine Hilfe sein, wenn sie ihn überzeugen können, daß sie auf seiner Seite stehen. Und auch seine Ingram ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Werte: s. J.L. Vahlen, "wichtige NSCs“ 4 GRASFLÄCHEN Die Runner stehen auf einer Wiese grünen Hochlandgrases, das sich gemächlich im Wind bewegt. Das mag den Spielern als nicht un gewöhnlich erscheinen, aber 1.) gibt es inner halb mehrerer Kilometer nur wenige vergleichbare grüne Fleckchen und 2.) ist diese Gras fläche nicht wie diese anderen „Mini-Parks“ aus Plastigrow ( Kunstgras; „Wir zahlen 1000 Nuyen an jeden, der uns einen Stoff zeigt, auf dem Plastigrow Supertough nicht wächst“ ), sondern echtes Naturgras, was jeder Chummer sofort erkennt, sollte ihm ein Biologie-Test gegen 3 gelingen. Klugen Schatten wird hier wohl langsam ein Licht aufgehen, daß der Fluch auf St. Christopherus entweder ein sehr mächtiger sein muß oder daß in der Gegend irgend etwas nicht normal ist ( Stimmt, hähä ). 5 - WALD Auf laubbedecktem Boden erheben sich dichtgedrängte Bäume zu einem kleinen Wald. Tagsüber erscheint er ein wenig düster, da die Bäume das Licht abschirmen, aber nachts....doch dazu später, Chummer. Auch im Wald wachsen nur natürliche Pflanzen und Bäume, was in den Puyallup Barrens einem kleinen Wunder gleichkommt. Es herrscht Stille und normalerweise ist für die Runner kein Mensch zu sehen. Versucht die Gruppe, den Wald zu durchqueren, so werden die Spieler merken, daß der Wald überwacht wird. BEGEGNUNGEN 5.1 ID-CHECK In einigen Metern Entfernung können die Runner einen besonders dicken Baum erkennen. Beim Näherkommen läßt sich nichts Verdächtiges erkennen. Als die Gruppe schließlich vor dem Baumstamm steht, öffnet dieser auf einmal die Augen. Ein alter knorriger Mund erscheint und fordert die Runner auf, sich zu identifizieren. Unmittelbar vor ihnen öffnet sich eine Klappe im Erdboden, der dann einen Baumstumpf freigibt. Der breite Stumpf scheint aus dem Boden zu wachsen, bis schließlich zu erkennen ist, daß es sich dabei um ein High-Tech-Terminal handelt, auf dessen Oberseite sich eine Vertiefung in Form einer Hand erkennen läßt. ( „ID CHECK Leg Deine Hand auf den Baumstumpf, Bruder.“ „Zutritt gewährt. Möge das Licht Ix Chels auf allen Deinen Wegen scheinen.“ „(KABUM!) - Termination procedure successfully completed.“ Bei dem Baumstumpf handelt es sich um einen Handflächenscanner (Rating 8), der den Zugang zur näheren Umgebung der Pyramide kontrolliert. Dieses Kontrollsystem ist innerhalb des Waldes so postiert, daß man auf jeden Fall am Überwachungsbereich eines Terminals vorbei muß. Der Baumstamm ist nicht wirklich belebt; die Augen etc. sind vielmehr eine gute Holographie. An der Seite des Scanners werden die geübten Augen eines Deckers zudem noch eine Datenbuchse entdecken. Von diesem 170-Gerät aus kann der Decker in das Computersystem Itzacuans eindringen und versuchen, den ID-Scanner etwas "gütiger" zu stimmen. (Computer-Test gegen 6 zum erfolgreichen Einstöpseln. Bei Versagen wird Alarm ausgelöst. Was der süße, kleine Baumstumpf genau in die Wege leitet, wenn die Gruppe ihn nicht überlisten kann, bleibt der miesen Phantasie des SL überlassen... Kabum? KABUM!!!) Nachts wird der Wald noch unangenehmer für die armen Schatten. Zuerst halten sie den Bodennebel, der in einiger Entfernung über den laubbedeckten Boden kriecht, wahrscheinlich noch für eine natürliche Erscheinung. Was für naive Chummer! Was ist HIER schon natürlich? Nein, nein.... es stimmt schon, daß der Nebel förmlich hinter ihnen her kriecht ! Und es stimmt auch, daß sich eine Gestalt im Nebel zu formieren scheint! BANSHEE Werte siehe Seite 190, Shadowrun. Sollte einer der Chummer über die Allergien dieses Wesens nachdenken, so wird ihm einfallen, daß man es mit dem überall herumliegenden Holz ernsthaft verletzen kann! Karma vormerken! 6 - HÜGEL Die grünen Hügel erheben sich gemächlich aus dem Erdreich und erreichen alle etwa eine Höhe von 30 Metern. Schon aus der Entfernung ist deutlich zu erkennen, daß auf dem höchsten Punkt eines jeden Gipfels eine graue, steinerne Säule aus dem Boden ragt. Betrachten die Runner sie nach einem kurzen Aufstieg über das weiche Grün genauer, so bemerken sie in jeder der 1,5 Meter hohen Säulen eingemeißelte Hieroglyphen und Symbole. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Inschrift in der alten Sprache der Mayas, die von dem Kalender dieses Volkes handelt und mit den Worten "und mit dem Erwachen dieser neuen Welt sich unser altes Schicksal neu erfüllt" die neue Macht der Mayas ankündigt. Ob der SL den Spielern diese Info überläßt, sei ihm überlassensen. In jedem Fall wird die Gruppe aber wohl vermuten, daß eine der Säulen die STELE sein könnte, von der sie vielleicht schon etwas wissen. Dies ist auch beabsichtigt, obwohl die Säulen auf den Hügeln wirklich überhaupt keine magische Bedeutung haben. Ein bißchen irren schadet ja nie... Sollten die Runner nicht gleich auf den falschen Dampfer kommen, so kann der SL mit der Beschreibung dessen, was auf der anderen Seite der Hügel liegt, vielleicht etwas nachhelfen: am anderen Fuß der Hügel wabert bis in etwa 10 Meter Höhe dichter Bodennebel, der dem Nebel an der Grenze zu Itzacuans Reich gleicht. Inmitten des Nebels (ist auch tagsüber da!!!) bleibt eine fast kreisrunde Fläche frei, in deren Mitte sich eine kleine Pyramide aus bernsteinfarbenen Spiegelglas erhebt! An ihrer östlichen Seite sind Teile eines Friedhofs zu erkennen, der von einem alten Eisenzaun eingefaßt wird... "Hey Neddy. Sag mir, daß das kein verdammter BTL-Horrortrip ist!" 7 - BACH (Nein, dies soll keine versteckte Aufforderung an alle Samurais, Gangmitglieder etc. in der Gruppe sein, sich mal zu WASCHEN) Langsam plätschert hier ein kleiner Bach vor den Füßen der wahrscheinlich völlig perplexen Schatten vorbei. Ein echter Bach, mit klarem Gebirgswasserr. Für den SL hat der Bach keine besondere Funktion (außer, daß der Schamane in der Gruppe hundertprozentig versucht, einen Wassergeist zu beschwören). 250px 8 - DEE'S SUPERMARKT Von der Größe her gleicht der ehemalige Dee's Shop dem in Sprawl S.41 beschriebenen "Medium-sized store". Wie gesagt: nur von der Größe her. Denn nachdem Dee's die Zweigstelle dichtmachte, wurde der Supermarkt komplett leergeräumt. Die Einrichtung und Waren dienten als Inventar einer neuen, besser gelegenen Filiale. So ist alles, was im Jahr 2050 von dem ehemaligen Einkaufsparadies übriggeblieben ist, das große Gebäude, auf dessen Dach noch immer eine alte (inzwischen etwas verkommene) Papp-Reklame den Betrachter mit den Worten „Willkommen bei Dee's“ begrüßt. Ja, willkommen bei Dee's, ihr Chummer, denn GANZ leer steht das Gebäude nicht. Itzacuans Strike Teams parken hier ihre Fahrzeuge. Die Halle beherbergt : (1) Ares-Dragon Hubschrauber (1) Toyota Elite (3) Ford Americar (6) Yamaha Rapier Alle Fahrzeuge haben einen Rigger-Anschluß und sind mit einer Daumenabdruck-ID-Anlage ( Rating 7) ausgerüstet. Die Bestückung der Hard- und Firmpoints richtet sich nach dem aktuellen Auftrag (SL_Entscheidung). Die Mayas haben Dee's Supermarkt natürlich ein wenig modifiziert, um ihn als Fahrzeughalle tauglich zu machen: am nördlichen Ende der westlichen Wand wurde ein Schiebetor installiert, das nur von dem Überwachungsraum im Gebäude (s.u.) oder vom Komandoterminal in Itzacuans Computersystem aus geöffnet werden kann. Das gleiche gilt für eine hydraulische Hebeanlage unter dem Dach, die eine 30x30 Quadratmeter große Öffnung im Dach kontrolliert, durch die der Hubschrauber startet und landet. Alle Eingänge in den Supermarkt, bis auf den in der westlichen Wand, wurden zugemauert. Die einzige Tür wird durch eine Kamera bewacht, die nur Personen eintreten läßt, die entweder "clear" für Bereich 5 sind ( siehe Computersystem, Pyramide) oder durch Intervention der Aufsichthabenden im Überwachungsraum zugelassen werden. Der Überwachungsraum befindet sich in der Mitte der westlichen Wand des Supermarktes und wurde unter der 6 Meter hohen Decke installiert. Er ist über eine Treppe in der Nordwestecke des Gebäudes zu erreichen, die den Boden mit einem Stahl-Kontrollgang in der selben Höhe verbindet. In dem Überwachungsraum laufen die Bilder von 20 Kameras auf, die unter der Decke des Supermarktes hängen und die Fahrzeuge genau bewachen. Auf zwei Monitoren werden die Bilder der einzelnen Kameras nacheinander eingeblendet. Jedes Bild verharrt 10 Sekunden auf dem Schirm... bleiben 90 Sek., um unentdeckt an einem bestimmten Punkt aktiv zu werden, Chummer! Der Supermarkt wird ständig durch Wächter bewacht, von Zeit zu Zeit sind auch Mechaniker und Rigger anwesend. 9 - BODENNEBEL Je weiter sich die Runner dem Fuß der Hügel auf der der Pyramide zugeneigten Seite nähern, desto schneller scheinen die grauen Schwaden zu pulsieren. Dieser Nebel ist unheimlicher als der, den die Runner zu Anfang ihres Abenteuers durchschritten. Ein Gefühl des Unbehagens, dieses Drücken tief im Magen, macht sich breit. Innerhalb des Nebels scheint wenig wahrnehmbar ( +1 auf alle Targets), gerade einmal die Richtung läßt sich vielleicht noch ohne Schwierigkeiten ausmachen. Der Nebel bietet im Grunde zwei Gefahren. Die erste sind die Wesen, die ihn zeitweise durchschreiten: Ghule und Handlanger Itzacuans sind in diesem, der Pyramide sehr nahen, Gebiet ständig anzutreffen. Ob der SL es wirklich zu einer Begegnung kommen läßt, hängt von der Verfassung der Gruppe ab (Werte Ghule Friedhof. Handlanger Pyramide: Werte anpassen!) Die undefinierbaren Geräusche, das Scharren und Schmatzen der Ghule, die fremden Stimmen der Mayas, all das wird den Spielern im Nebel auf keinen Fall erspart bleiben. Die zweite Gefahr ist, daß der Nebel des Nachts selbst zum Leben erwacht! BEGEGNUNGEN 9.1 DER NEBEL LEBT Ja, der verwunschene Nebel lebt! Nachts „erwacht“ er zum Leben und schlingt seine geisterhaften Finger um einsame Wanderer, die sich weitab vom Plex in ihm verirrt haben. Seine Opfer sind verdammt, ein Teil des Nebels zu werden und selbst Nacht für Nacht in Itzacuans Reich zum Leben zu erwachen. „Komm. Folge dem Ruf Der Nebel ruft DICH“ „Scheiße! Jack, was geht hier eigentlich ab? Du meintest doch, dieser Run wär einfacher als....Hey Jack? Jack? Oh shit!“ Im Nebel strecken sich den Runnern große, klauenbewehrte Hände entgegen. Schemenhaft sind auch große, grinsende Fratzen zu erkennen. Durch den Nebel geht ein Raunen... unzählige wispernde Stimmen sind zu hören, die „Kommt, Kommt“ etc. rufen. Wenn die Runner dieser freundlichen Einladung nicht aus freien Stücken folgen, so greifen die Klauen an, denn jeder, der im Nebel bewußtlos wird, ist dazu verbannt, ein Teil von ihm zu werden. Es gibt dann zwar noch eine letzte Rettung, aber dazu später... Werte: (nach Schlüssel Shadowrun S. 189) K=6, S=MAX, ST=5, W=3, E=6, R=l, Angriff SM2 Diese Werte beziehen sich auf jeweils eine der Klauen, die aus dem Nebel kommen. Die ein zelnen „Arme“ sind nicht gegen Magie gefeit, Zaubersprüche wirken und magische Waffen richten sogar den doppelten Schaden an. Gegen die physischen Manifestationen des Nebels (Klauen) wirken auch „normale“ Waffen. Wenn der Nebel angreift, findet immer sofort ein Nahkampf statt, da das schemenhafte Grau ja überall um die Spieler herum ist. Daher ist als Geschwindigkeit (s.o.) auch ein MAXIMUM Wert angegeben. Noch mal für Dich, Chummer. innerhalb des Nebels kann man den Klauen nicht davonlaufen. Werden jedoch 5 Klauen "bewußtlos" (Schadensfeld voll), so muß sich der Nebel regenerieren und ist für eine halbe Stunde ungefährlich. Sollte wirklich ein Spieler im Nebel bewußtlos werden, so könnte sich daraus ein weiteres kleines Abenteuer entwickeln: der Körper des Opfers verschwindet und wenn die Freunde des Armen bis zum ersten Sonnenstrahl nicht die Stele zerstören, so wird der Geist des Opfers auf immer Teil des Nebels. Ein Kampf gegen die Zeit entbrennt also, wenn die Runner sich erst einmal darüber klar sind, was passiert ist. Dies sollte aber nicht allzu schwer sein: im Moment der Bewußtlosigkeit hören die Spieler den Aufschrei ihres Gefährten, danach verschwinden alle Klauen im Nebel und nur in der Ferne ist noch das leise Wispern der Stimmen zu hören. Aber ist nicht eine von ihnen auch die des verlorenen Freundes...? 10 - FRIEDHOF Hinter einem alten, schmiedeeisernen Zaun liegt ein großer Friedhof, der einst zu der St. Christopherus-Kirche gehörte. Im Osten der Pyramiede hängt ein großes Tor schief in den rostigen Türangeln und bildet einen Zugang zu dem Gelände, von dem ein starker Gestank herüberweht. Auf dem verwilderten Friedhof reiht sich Grabmal an Grabmal , aber nur auf den wenigsten von ihnen steht noch ein Grabstein aufrecht. Die meisten der Steine ragen schief aus der Erde oder sind ganz umgefallen. Beim Herumgehen um den Friedhof fällt den Runern auf, daß einige der Gräber anscheinend geöffnet worden sind, da dort tiefe Löcher ins Erdreich gegraben wurden! Alles in allem, so könnte einer der Spieler denken, paßt die groteske Szenerie hervorragend in einen Zobie-Horrortrip. Wie recht er doch hat! BEGEGNUNGEN 10.1 - IT´S GHUL TIME! Aus den Löchern, die die Spieler in den Gräbern entdeckt haben, sind scharrende Geräusche zu hören! Wenige Augenblicke später taucht am Rand eines dieser Löcher eine wiederlich zerfledderte Hand aus dem Dunkel auf, langsam erhebt sich eine grinsende Gestalt in Lederjacke, schwarzer Sonnenbrille und mit einer schweren Waffe ausgerüstet aus dem Loch! Auch aus den anderen Löchern springen die Gestalten, die offensichtlich Quelle des Verwesungsgestankes auf dem Friedhof sind. Ghule! Es gibt sie also nicht nur in den Schauermärchen, die Mütter ihren Kindern erzählen, um sie davon abzuhalten, Shadowrunner zu werden. „Herzlich willkommen zur Late-Night Show auf dem St. Christopherus-Friedhof, Leute!“ „Hey Will, riechst Du nicht auch den Gestank hier? Riecht nach Leben...Hähähä!“ „Nicht mehr lange! Bei der Macht von Greyskull, hahaha!“ Itzacuan hat an diesen Wesen seine Macht über das Totenreich getestet. Die Ghule sind Verstorbene, die auf dem Friedhof begraben lagen und nun eine ganz besondere Streitmacht des Maya-Priesters bilden. Ihr Anführer, ehemals Schlachter im ausgehenden 20. Jahrhundert, nennt sich in Erinnerung an eine beliebte Heldenserie seiner Zeit „Greyskull“. Die Ghule sind in ihrem Leben frei. Itzacuan hat aber einen Pakt mit ihnen geschlossen, der ihnen im Gegenzug für ihr neuerworbenes Leben die Ghule zu Dienern macht, wann und wo immer er sie braucht. Greyskull und die „Jungs“ haben mittlerweile ein weitläufiges Gangsystem unter dem Friedhof und der nähreren Umgebung gegraben (Eingänge, wo immer der SL sie braucht) und terrorisieren zum Spaß noch ein bißchen die Nachbarschaft. Einer der Ghule ist pikanterweise Reverend Vahlen, der letzte Priester von St. Christopherus, den Itzacuan in seinem Zynismus ebenfalls als ghul wiedererweckte. Zwar hat Itzacuan ihm mit einem Herrschaftszauber die Erinnerung genommen, aber wenn der Sohn auf dem Friedhof auftauchen sollte, so schlägt er sich auf die Seite der Spieler. Dies wird diesen gerade recht kommen, denn im Grunde hat Greyskull keinen Grund, die Spieler am Leben zu lassen (es sei denn, Itzacuan könnte es anders befohlen haben), so daß es zum Kampf kommt. Aber es soll ja vorgekommen sein, daß ein kluger Runner die hirnlosen Ghule mit einem total verrückten Plan („Hey Jungs, laßt Euch doch nicht von diesen Pyramiden-Heinis verschaukeln! Alle macht den Ghulen! Ihr könnt selbst die Herrscher des Plex werden!“) auf seine Seite gebracht hat. Honorieren! Sollte es zum Kampf kommen, so werden (rein chancentechnisch) wohl nie alle Leichenfresser zugegen sein! Daraus könnte man ja noch glatt ein Feuergefecht zwischen Itzacuan-treuen und -feindlichen Ghulen machen. Aber wie gesagt: dies ist die Ausnahme. Etwas nördlich vom Zentrum des Friedhofs befindet sich die Stele, die Itzacuan hier errichtete, um Zugang zu den magischen Energien des Atralraumes zu haben. Das Artefakt ist 1,8m hoch, 50 cm breit und 5cm stark. Äußerlich ähnelt die aus dunklem Stein gehauene Stele einem pompösen Grabstein. Fremdartig wirken nur die Hieroglyphen, die in sie eingemeißelt sind und den Zeichen gleichen, die schon die Säulen auf den Hügeln trugen. Es handelt sich wieder um eine mayanische Inschrift; DIESE jedoch ist von größter Bedeutung: sie erklärt, daß zu bestimmten, hier niedergeschriebenen, Sternenkonstellationen magische Energie aus dem Reich Ix Cheis in die Stele fliessen kann. Bei genauer Betrachtung fällt den Schatten weiterhin auf, daß das Artefakt auf einer Marmorplatte steht, in die eine sehr feine kreisrunde Rinne eingemeißelt ist. Könnte es sich bei dem Stein etwa um einen Opferplatz der Mayas handeln...? Für den Spielleiter sei hier gesagt, daß die Stele in ihrer Funktion eine zentrale Bedeutung für das Reich des Itzacuan hat. Wenn sie zerstört wird (was allerdings durch physische Gewalt unmöglich ist, sondern nur durch Karmaenergie geschehen kann; siehe auch weiter unten), so ist Itzacuans Macht auf lange Zeit gebannt, da das Erschaffen einer neuen Stele nur im Hochland von Yucatan geschehen kann. Die Spieler dürften aber nur schwer auf die Bedeutung der Stele kommen, da sie wahrscheinlich die fremden Schriftzeichen nicht verstehen und das Artefakt tagsüber im Astralraum keine magische Aura hat. Des Nachts sind diese brisanten Informationen allerdings sehr einfach zu erlangen. Siehe dazu b.) Des Nachts. Bevor die Runner das Geheimnis lösen, sollte der SL in Form der Ghule versuchen, die Charaktere von der Stele abzulenken. Und ich glaube nicht, daß die chummer beim Scharren von Ghulklauen cool bleiben... In der nördlichen Ecke des Friedhofs fliesst der Fluss an den Särgen der Toten vorbei. Den chummern bietet sich auch hier ein groteskes Bild: das Wasser hat eine Schneise in die Grabreihen gerissen und die Grabsteine zu Boden gedrückt. Vereinzelt sind einige Särge zu Tage gekommen... Hier und dort ragen Kochen und Schädel aus dem aufgebrochenen, morschen Holz. (Wie, unrealistisch? Hälst Du einen Drachen im Jahr 2050 für realistischer, chummer?) (Die Spielhilfe startet mit dem Beitrag Das Totenreich des Itzacuan, wird fortgesetzt im Beitrag Im Elend der Puyallup-Barrens und findet mit diesem Beitrag ihren Abschluss. Dieser Beitrag geht hier weiter: Pyramide.) Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Lars Redeligx Kategorie:Frank Lohmann Kategorie:Roland Röpnack Kategorie:Janny Timm Kategorie:Katja Engler